A Heroes Alliance Christmas Carol: The Thrilling Ending of the Story
The end of the five stories. Story (Megamo and his villains wake up to find out it's Christmas. They open the window.) *Megamo: "I will honour Christmas in my heart and keep it all year. All of the spirits will be in us. Oh, Bob Marley, Heaven, Hell and Christmas Time be praised for this!" *All Villains: "We say this on our knees, old Bob! On our knees!" *Megatron: "They're not torn down, rings and all! They're here!" *Queen Beryl: "The shadows of the things that would have been could be dispelled!!" *Makuta Teridax: "We don't know what to do!" *Megamo: "Light as a feather, happy as an angel, merry as a schoolboy, giddy as a drunken man." *Zigzag: (laughing happily) *Megamo: "What is with the laughter?" *Zigzag: "We don't know what time it is!" *Dracula: "There's the saucepan where the gruel was in! And there is the door where Bob Marley entered!" *Wicked Witch of the West: "There's the corner where the Ghost of Christmas Present sat!" *Pete: "There's the window where we saw the wandering spirits!" *Wrath-Amon: "It'sssss all true!" *Mr. Hyde: "I don't know what day of month it is!" *Megamo: "I did not know!" (They see a boy by the window.) *Megamo: "You there!" *Boy: "Talking to me?" *Megatron: "What's today?" *Boy: "Today? Why, it's Christmas Day, of course!" *Master Xandred: "Christmas Day?" *Megamo: "We have not missed it. The spirits did it all in one night! They can do anything they like. Buy me a goose! The biggest goose in all of Evilland." *Boy: "Thank you, Walker." *Megamo: (talking to himself) "Yes, our buck... I'll send the goose to Optimus Prime and Josh Holo's." *Ripslinger: "Christmas itself would be proud, Megamo..." (As they leave...) *Megamo: "We shall love it as long as we live!" *Maleficent: "Is that your goose, Megamo?" *Megamo: "Yes, it is! Take it to Camden Town, Jafar!" *Jafar: "Yes, Megamo!" *Ripslinger: "How very enchanting indeed, Megamo, isn't it? (Megamo hears a Christmas carol again...) *Megatron: "Merry Christmas to you! It's better than Easter, Halloween, Independence Day, Thanksgiving, Saint Patrick's Day, Valentine's Day, and others! OOH!" (bumps into Mon*Star) *Mon*Star: "Oh, Ebenezer Megamus Frank Xavier Cross Megamo Scrooge?" *Megamo: "Yes, that is my name... And I fear it may not be pleasant to you. Allow me to take your pardon. And will you have the goodness--" (Whispers in Mon*Star's ear) *Mon*Star: "Lucifer bless me! Ebenezer, are you serious?" *Megamo: "Not a farthing less." *Mon*Star: "I don't know what to say to such munificence--" *Megamo: "Don't. I beg 1000 pardons. Thank you!" *Mon*Star: "Thank you!" (Later, at Coventry Cathedral...) *Javert: (singing a Christmas Carol and stops singing at end of song) "Here's some lyrics, Megamo." *Megamo: "Well, oh, thanks a lot." (sings a Christmas Carol called Where Are You, Christmas? by Faith Hill and disappears after song's over) (Later, at Freddy Krueger's...) *Megamo: "Is he here?" *Kitty Galore: "He is in the dining room with the others." *Mr. Tinkles: "He's having his dinner!" *Freddy Krueger: "Why? Who is that?!" *Megamo: "I've come to dinner, if you'll have me." *Freddy Krueger and Animal-Themed Villains: "Of course!" (all overlapping each other's words) *Gargamel: "We'll prepare the food for you!" *Ultron: "Food!" *Megamo: (at the dinner table) "We did not know we realized our error of ways." (indistinct talking) (Later, at Castle Megamo...) *Megamo: "Optimus Prime's late! What to you mean by coming at this time of day?" *Optimus Prime: "I'm very sorry, monsieur. I am well behind my time." *Queen Beryl: "You are indeed. Step here." *Optimus Prime: "It's only once a year, and shall be repeated. I was making rather merry yesterday!" *Megatron: "We are not going to stand for this sort of way any longer, and therefore, we'll raise your salary!" (all laughing) *Megamo: "A merry Christmas, Optimus! A merrier Christmas, my good fellow, than I have given you for many a year! I'll raise your salary, and endeavour to assist your family. We'll disguss the affairs over a Christmas bowl of punch. But--" *All Villains: "Before you dot another i, Optimus..." *Megamo: "Buy some more coal." *Optimus Prime: "Yes, monsieur." *Narrator David Attenborough: "Megamo and his villains are better than their word. They did it all and indefinitely more, and to Josh Holo, who did not perish, they were several second fathers and mothers. He became a good friend, master, and man, as the good old city knew, or any other good old city, town, or village, in the good old world. Some people laiughed to see the alteration in them, but they let them laugh, and little heeded them, for they are wise enough to know that nothing ever happened on this globe for good at which some people did not have their own laughter in the outset, and knowing that such as these would be blind anyway, they thought it quite as well that they shoul wrinkle up their eyes in grins, as have the malady in less attractive forms. Their own hearts laughed, and that was quite enough for them. They had no further intercourse with spirits, but lived upon the Total Abstinence Princible, ever afterwards, and it was said of them, that they knew Christmas well, if any man, woman, or child alive possessed the knowledge, may that be truly said of us, and all of us. And so as Josh Holo observed, God Bless Us Everyone!" (The story ends.) Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Christmas Category:A Christmas Carol